New girls
by levy fai
Summary: The host club meet a new girls and deiced to have hostesses in the club to get more money. Who are these girls? How are they related to the host club? What will happen if something bad happens to one of the girls? And who are their crushes? You'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

_"What?" came a voice filled with disbelive. _

_ "You and you're sister are going to Ouran with you're cousins.." _

_ "Yea, Hi-kun and Ka-Kun." stated another voice. _

_ "Please..kill me now." _

_ "Now girls here's your uniforms be ready to start tomrrow." _

_ "Oh and watch out for each other." _

X

"Faith, FAITH." where is that sister of mine, was the thought of Levy as she was walking around Ouran looking for her twin. Levy was a girl of 18 with light brown hair which she held back in a braid. She held her dress up and was trying to walk in it. I hate school uniforms, why did we have to transfer.  
She wasn't looking where she was and opened at door, she didn't see the sign that read "Music room 3" she was shocked when pedals of roses came into her vision and then she knocked into someone. She rubbed her head on which she had hit someone in the chest. She looked up to see a tan face of a black hair boy looking down at her with his dark eyes. Levy started to blush, she had already heard of who this boy was, Takashi "Mori" Moriniozuka one of the members of the host club. Levy started to twitch then and turned around to see the Hitachinn looking at her.  
"Hikaru, Kaoru were you the ones who threw the roses in my face?" she asked as she cracked her knuckles.  
The twins looked at each other, nodded and ran from Levy. She sighed she wasn't going to catch them now because of the dress she was wearing. She then looked at Mori and said to him.  
"I'm sorry to run into Master Moriniozuka." She bowed to Mori and then she felt little arms go across her waist and then she was turning around and around.  
Levy felt that she was going to faint then she heard a voice all out to the one who was turning her around.  
"Mitsukuni, stop." the spinning did stop and Levy was freed from the hug that was holding her. She looked down and saw a blond head and brown eyes looking up at her. She knew this boy to it was Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka, another senior other than Mori in the host club.  
"Hello, welcome to the host club is this your first visit because I never seen you before, do you like cake, what's your name, what grade are you in?"

"Honey now slow down give her time to breath." Levy looked and saw a girl in a boys uniform she knew who this was at first glance.  
"Your Haruhi Fujioka, and your a girl right." that caused a commotion and two boys ran up.  
"KYOUYA CLOSE THE CLUB." shouted Tamaki Suoh who was looking at Levy with a wild look.  
"Tamaki the club was closed today because you wanted a break for today remember." stated the glasses wearing boy.  
"Oh right, okay who are you and why did you say that about Haruhi?"  
"Oh, Right you're the boy who has french blood right Suoh, and by the way my name is Levy Lunar." distaste filled her voice  
"Her mother is a designer, the sister of..." right then the twins came back and with them a girl. All them looked at Levy and back at the girl.  
The said girl had light brown hair which was tied back with a pink ribbon at the end of it. Her uniform was the same as all girl's uniforms but with little hints of pink on the skirt. She had gray eyes which mirrored Levy's and she was smiling. She held the twins hands and then when she saw Levy she let got and bombarded into her.  
"Lev, I found, how could you get lost, I had to look every where for you." the girl was crying now which caused Tamaki to start crying as well (no comment).  
"Faith, I didn't get lost, did you remember I told you that I would meet you at the library on the second floor." stated Levy who was holding her.  
"That's now way to talk to the princess like that." said Tamaki who was looking at Levy.  
"She does have a right to." stated Kyouya who was standing by Tamaki.  
"Why?" stated Honey, and Tamaki.  
"You guys don't noticed it?" stated Kyouya.  
"Your twins right." stated Haruhi, who noticed it when Faith came in.  
"Yes, this is Faith my little sister." stated Levy who was trying to calm Faith.  
"Wow, your identical like Hikaru and Karou." stated Honey, and that caused Faith to look at him.  
"Wait you know Hi-kun and Kar-kun?" asked Faith.  
"Hika-Kun?" stated Tamaki.  
"Kar-kun?" stated Honey.  
"Didn't Lev tell you?" Levy tried to cover Faith's mouth but her little sister was out of her arms and looking at the host club.  
"Hika-kun and Kar-kun's papa is our mother's brother." She said that with a smile, but everyone looked at Levy who was looking down at the floor. The dark aura coming from her a mix of sadness and shame.  
"What that means that your cousins." stated Tamaki.  
"Don't remind me." stated Levy who was still her her dark aura, Honey tried to go over to her but Mori held him back and shook his head.  
"Oh come on Lev-chan were not that bad." stated Hikaru.  
"Yea, were family and people should know it." stated Kaoru.  
"You know some people hide their relatives and I think you two fit the bill." stated Levy.  
"Hey boss why not let the girls join the host club?" asked Hikaru.  
"Yea, Fai-chan is a very good designer and Lev-chan can help with heavy lifting." stated Kaoru.  
"What?" was Haruhi question of hearing what Kaoru said about levy.  
"You see, Lev-chan is one of the most strongest girls we know, plus she likes to work with her hands she can make anything with them." stated Kaoru.  
"Oh, your like Takashi Hun?" stated Honey who was looking at Mori.  
"Master Haninozuka you shouldn't compare me to Master Moriniozuka." stated Levy.  
"Don't have call me Master."

"Alright, then what should I call you then?"

"Honey." stated the boy.

"How about I call you Mitsukuni?" Levy asked she couldn't help this guy was so much like her sister.

"I'll call you Honey, and you can call me Fai..."  
"I'll call you Fai-chan."

Then the two started talking a mile a minute the rest of club just stared, it was a female version of Honey. Then they looked at Mori and than Levy, and saw they both were smiling softly looking at the two.

"_Boss, we have to let them in, Fai-chan is a wonderful designer, and she might help with Haruhi, be more girly_." whispered Hikaru.

That's when Tamaki thought about it, and then smiled and looked over at Haruhi. He then turned to Kyouya who was thinking on something and then caught the attention of the all club plush the two girls.

"It would be profitable for us to have hostesses..." He barely dodge a vase it wasn't a pricey vase but it came strait at him.

"What did you say? We aren't mares for sale..." Levy said giving the dark king a death look.

"Hum, I'm sorry to inform you but being rich is like being horse. People do compare us to our pedigree. I think you understand that." was the reply.

"I know, I know that very much." came a hush answer from Levy.

"Lev-chan, do you want some cake?" Levy turned to see her little sister smiling.

"No thank you, and what piece are you on?"

"The tenth..."

"You had enough."

The other host club members were a little shocked on how quickly the girl changed personalities. Only Mori seemed to notice a sad smile in the said girl's eyes. He wanted to know more about the girl.

"Alright the king has deiced to add you two to the host club." Tamaki stated pointing to the two girls.

"Yea." Faith smiled and Honey went to hug her.

"Wait what if we don't want to be part of the host club?" Levy deadpanned.

"Oh please Lev, I really want to eat cake, and their nice people..."

"Nice people, one of them is a Frenchie and two of them are nitwits."

"We resent that comment on the grounds that we aren't nitwits." stated twins together.

"Yea." Levy replied rolling her eyes.

"But Lev...I want to join...please..." Faith looked up at her sister with tear filled eyes.

"Fai...please not the tears...You know what will happen if mom finds out...I'll put in a dress...Please don't look at me like that...okay."

"That's Lev-chan for you she can take anything that's thrown at her, until Fai-chan gets going with the water works." Hikaru said looking at the two, who were spinning around because Faith was happy they were going to be in the club.

Everyone was thinking the same thing, what was going to happen now with these two new girls.

End

** I'm sorry that the characters might be a little oc and just to warn you I've only watched the anime, so if there's differences from the manga I'm sorry. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Lavendor Queen and here's you're request for the next chapter. **

Levy sighed as she walked down the hallway of school. She was a little happy because of the boys uniform that she got permission to ware. Her hair was in a bun today she thought it better than the braid. She was walking toward the host club, everyone in school was looking for the new hostesses.

She was almost to the door when she felt like she was being watch. She looked around but saw no one. Levy bit her lip, she didn't like it. Her heart felt like it was beating faster,and since she didn't want to have a panic attack she opened the door.

Levy's eye twitched when she saw what both Haruhi and Faith were waring. Both were in dresses, Haruhi was a white with lace on the sleeves, while Faith's was pink. Levy was about to walk the other way when she was taken by her cousins.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hikaru asked.

"Yea, you need get ready." Kaoru replied.

"I'm not wearing a dress." Levy said trying to get away.

"Don't make us call over Faith she was the one that designed the dresses." The twins replied together.

"That's dirty."

"We know."

Levy was put in the dressing room and giving a dress. She sighed and put on the garment.

(with the boys)

Mori was sitting with Honey and Faith. The said two were talking about cake and how cute Honey's bunny was. Mori couldn't help have a small smile the two seemed to be so much alike. Then he heard footsteps behind him and then a voice.

"I'm sorry that you had to watch Fai, Master Moriniozuka." Mori looked to speaker and his eyes went wide.

Levy was waring a blue floor length dress which had sleeves which started a little below her shoulders and cut to where her elbows were. There was lighter blue ribbons on ends of sleeves and also the bust. Also a bow was tied behind her on her waist. Her hair taken out the bun that she had and fell free and her bangs were kept back by some blue flowers in her hair.

"It was no trouble, and call me Mori." he replied.

"Alight Mori." He saw a little smile on her lips, he smiled a little also.

"Lev-chan you look so cute." Honey said and Faith smiled at her elder sister.

"Their right Levy you do look good."

"Thanks, Haruhi you look good also."

"Yes, all you are beautiful princess." Tamaki said as he came over only to hit by Levy's fist.

"What was the for Levy?"  
"Because I don't like to be called a princess and especially if that said person is French."

"KYOUYA."

"She does have some point, but shouldn't we get in our costumes."

"Right hang on ladies it won't take a minute."

"Oh, that means that Honey-chan has to go." Faith said with sadness.

"Don't worry Fai-chan I'll be back then we'll have cake." Honey replied.

"Okay."

(Few minutes later)

The girls were sitting down when Honey came up. Faith was so happy she went to hug the small boy. He was dressed in a black suit with a pink flower and a pink undershirt, and tie. Levy looked to see that his coat wasn't buttoned right.

" Mitsukuni, come here." Levy motioned for the small blond.

"Next time you come running out, make sure you're coat is on right okay." Levy said as she started on the buttons.

"But I didn't want Fai-chan to be worried..."

"I know but Fai is a big girl and could waited a few more minutes besides I'm sure that Fai understands the importance of looking nice, and you're done."

"Thanks, Lev-chan." Honey replied and ran over to Faith and started a conversation.

"Looks I have to thank you for watching Mitsukuni." Levy turned to see Mori.

To her surprise he was dressed to match her. He even had a blue rose in his pocket which matched her clip.

"Alright everyone ready for the princesses or princes? " Tamaki asked.

He didn't wait for the answer and opened the doors.

(A few minutes into the host club)

Levy was talking to a few boys and some girls, but she still looked over to see what Faith was doing. Her sister was having Honey sit her lap as she talked to some of the boys and the girls were either telling how cute the two were or a little jealous of her sister. She went back to own crowd they were intrigued because she was given the tomboy type.

"So what sports do you like to play?"

"Football, fencing, and boxing." (Note football as in Europe aka Soccer in America)

"What about you're hobbies?"

"I like to read, and write."

"What about..."

The questions went on and on, Levy was getting a little tried of questions.

"If you'll a excuse me I believe I need to check on my sister."

The boys and girls nodded and allowed her to leave. Levy nodded in thanks and looked to see that Faith wasn't with Honey. She walked over to the said boy, and asked him.

" Mitsukuni where's Faith."

"She went to get some more cake."

"Thanks."

When she got to treats table she saw her sister but also a boy coming to close. Levy started to take longer strides and stood next her sister. When Faith saw her sister she smiled but when the older girl didn't smile back she was a little worried.

"Lev?"

"It's okay Fai, why don't you take you're treats back to the table."

"Okay."

When Faith left she looked at the said boy. He was a little taller than her sister, and with black hair and black eyes. He wore the school uniform but Levy couldn't help but feel a little weary of the said boy.

"Hello there, you're one of new hostesses right?" the boy asked.

"Yes, and I would like to ask you to leave my sister alone."

"Oh you mean the girl in the pink, she's a cutie."  
_Them fighting words. If I ever heard them._

"I'm warning you, don't every come close to my sister."

"If I can't come close to your sister what about you?" he asked as he touched her arm.

Levy felt herself shake she didn't like what the boy was doing. She wanted to pull away, she knew how to box she could knock his block off but she was stiff. He smiling, the creepy boy was touching her.

"Don't touch me." she whispered.

"What was that?" the boy asked getting close.

"Leave her alone." a voice came from behind them.

Mori had gone to look at Honey and found that Levy had come over and was looking for Faith. When he walked away he saw Faith and she said that Levy was at the sweet table. He had seen the boy touching Levy and saw that she didn't like it.

"Moriniozuka nice to see you." stated the boy.

"Rin." Mori replied standing between him and Levy.

"How are you and you're cousin?"

"Fine."

"Oh I see, and I take you know this pretty girl."

"Leave her be."

"Oh what's the problem.."

"I'm asking you nicely to leave."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will kick you out." was the reply and Mori stepped to the boy.

"Okay, I'll leave." said Rin as he left.

"You're alright?"

"Yes, thank you Master Moriniozuka."

Mori turned around to see Levy looking to the floor. He felt his chest tighten, he didn't like that she called him by his last name. He gently touched her shoulder, and she lifted her head. The tears that he saw, he hated them.

"Call me Mori it's okay, he's gone." he said gently and then hugged Levy tightly.

_And I won't let him hurt you, I won't let him take something that's close to me. _

End of chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Lunar's house**

The home which their parents bought was a little bit bigger then Levy liked. She loved their home back in the English countryside. They moved to Japan because of their mother's designs getting more popular here. She was sitting down by a sakura tree reading one of the books she loved.

Faith was happy to move here because it was close to the twins. Bella didn't know what to think she didn't want split the family because if she wanted to stay she knew that their father would agree and allow himself and Levy to stay in England while Levy and their mother came to Japan...even though it would break both of her parents hearts.

Levy didn't care all much she wanted her family happy and so she would take the best with the worse. At least her mother hadn't found out she was part of the host club, she would have her dressing in dresses and pearls. It was a little funny sense her mother's parents were a Texan woman who was known to dress in boots and pants, and a man who was from Boston.

Her father's parents were a Scottish man and Welsh woman even though they both deiced to move to England. Her grandmother was a housewife while her granddad as she called him was a newspaper owner.

Her own parents were also famous. Her mother was Rachel Jane Muray Lunar the head of Celestial fashion. She dabbled in different things in the fashion industry. Faith was more like her, and her mother loved it.

Their father was William Arthur Lunar. A novelist, and a very good one. He was know to make worlds which made you wish you were there. Levy loved to read her father's work and he was glad that one of children loved to read like him.

Levy was reading one of her father's books. Her thoughts were in a world where the dragon was about to attack the knight when she was interrupted. Her crystal thoughts were brought to stop when she heard a voices which made her eye twitch.

_What in the world are those two idiots doing here? _

"I don't think..I mean miss Levy doesn't want to be bothered..." she heard the one of servants say.

"Don't worry we won't take long." Hikaru stated.

"Yea we just want to ask her something." Kaoru added.

"Hikaru, Kaoru how are you boys?" added a new voice.

"Sir they wanted to miss Levy..."

"It's okay, I need to talk to Levy myself." Levy sighed if her father also wanted to talk to her, then she would have to stay.

"Very well sir."

Levy tried to get the chapter done before the three came but it turned out she couldn't. When she saw the twins she gave them a death stare. The both just smiled, she rolled her eyes and marked her place.

William was a man in his late 30's. His hair was a shade between red and brown. He wore a button down white shirt and over that a green sweater vest. He had black slacks and shoes, his gray eyes were filled with a father's love.

"Hey what do you two want?"

"Why do we get the cold shoulder?" they asked together.

"Because my dad didn't force me into a dress by using my sister."

"Ouch that hurt Lev."

"Hum. Dad may I ask what do you need from me."

"Well I was going to tell you that were having guests tonight."

"Oh, who and if you tell it's just these two nitwits I might just have my supper in my room."

"Hay."

"Is for horses."

"Levy enough, yes you're cousins are staying for dinner but also I'm having 2 old friends of mine along with their sons. Yorihisa Haninozuka and Akira Moriniozuka."

"Wait you mean that Honey and Mori and comming here?" Kaoru asked.

"I take it you two know the sons?"

"Yep, their in the host club like..." Hikaru was stopped when Levy put her hand over his mouth.

"Like them, don't dad we'll be ready for dinner."

"Okay, Levy you know that we're here if you need talk, because I think putting your hand over your cousin's mouth is good for a lady you're age."

"Yes dad, I'm just going to ask them for advice for what to ware, and their coming with me and going to help me quietly." she gave Kaoru a death glare but he nodded.

"Okay see you three later, I might suggest you dress normally."

"Thanks dad."

When William was gone, Levy let Hikaru and the two boys looked at their cousin.

"What?"

"You and Fai-chan haven't told them." Kaoru said with a sigh.

"You know how my mother would act I really don't want to ware dresses for the rest of my life."

"Okay, well you know you keep this from them."

"I know, wait where are we going."

"Were getting you ready for dinner remember."

"Sometimes I hate my big mouth."

(Dinner)

The sitting arrangement for the dinner was William on one end of the table and his blond hair wife with sky blue eyes sat the other end. Hikaru and Kaoru were on the left side of their uncle facing Yorihisa and Akira. Next was Mori who was across from Levy, and then Honey who was next to him and facing Faith.

"Well it's be along time how are you two?" asked William smiling at his old friends.

"It's okay my friend, and I see you got a catch and had two beautful daughters." stated Yorihisa.

"Yorishia be respectful." replied Akira who bowed to their host.

"It's okay Akira, I'm sure that Yorihisa didn't mean anything by it."

"Yea what was the matter of what I said?"

"Mr. Haninozuka, I think Mr. Moriniozuka just was just telling you that we might take the beautiful girls, as a reference to just our looks and not how we act or how we think." Levy replied and took a bite of her steak.

"She's you're daughter, alright." stated Yorihisa who smiled at the girl.

"That's what my wife tells me, Faith is more like her mother."  
"Yep, that's me." stated Faith as she had her mouth full.

"Faith don't talk with your mouth full." stated Levy.

"Yea, Fai-chan is cute." stated Honey.

"You to Mitsukuni, I swear you two need to act you're age."

"Yes Levy."

"Yes Lev-chan."

"What have you been teaching her, she's very good." asked Yorihisa who also his mouth full.

"Yorihisa will you not eat you're mouth full." said both William and Akira.

"Now that's not fair."

Their was laughter and the grown men looked to the only grown woman. Rachel was laughing in her hand, and the other two men looked at thier friend to see his eyes shining in what they knew as love. They smiled at one another knowing that their friend had found a keeper.

Mori didn't pay attention to the elder grown ups, his eyes were on the girl infront of him. Levy's hair was in a low ponytail and she wore a white sweater which had open sleeves. She wore a pendant in the shape of a moon. She was eating staring at the food, but he could tell that she was also keeping an eye on her little sister.

"So I heard you're part of the host club with Hikaru and Kaoru." stated William, before Mori could answer Honey piped up.

"Yep were in the host club with Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun, also with Lev-chan and Fai-chan." stated the happy blond.

"Wait Faith is that true you and you're sister are part of the host club?" asked Rachel looking her youngest daughter because the other found her plate more interesting.

"Yea, I'm a fashion designer, and Lev is the tomboy type."

"Oh, is that True Lev?"

"Maybe." whispered the elder girl a blush on her cheeks.

"Are you alright Lev-chan you're all red?" asked Honey looking at his friend.

"I'm alright Mitsukuni it's just a little hot..." Levy said fanning herself.

"May I be excused?" she looked pleading to her father.

"Very well." William replied knowing his daughter was a little flustered on her mother finding out what club she was in.

(In the garden)

Levy let out a breath, she knew she would get a earful when dinner was over from her mother. She sighed and found one the benches in the garden right by the English rose bush that her father had planted the day they got there. She smiled and took a whiff of one of the buds.

"English roses?" came a voice behind her she jumped up and readied to punch the said person who sneaked up on her.

Her fist was caught by a bigger hand then she looked at gray eyes. She then relaxed and felt her hand being let her go and she looked up to Mori.

"Master Moriniozuka, you scared me." she said her hand on her hips looking at him like a wife would a husband.

Mori blushed when he thought about it. Then he got a better look at the girl she was beautiful. Her brown hair and her storm eyes, her white shirt and black breeches. His heart was going faster, he wanted to kiss her now.

"I told you to call me Mori."

"I know, what are you doing here anyway?" Levy was thinking that he wouldn't leave Honey.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay..I was a little worried about this afternoon."

"Oh, you know I've never frozen like that...I mean I know how to protect myself but it was like it was cut off."  
"Hum."

"Thank you though, I'm sorry I didn't didn't get tell you thanks..."

"It's okay."

"I want to ask you the question it seemed like you knew the boy...if you don't want to answer you don't have to."

"His name is Yamato Rin, he's a senior like us. Honey and myself have fought him a few times during a Martial arts torment."

"I'm guessing he's a creep?"

"Yea, the last time he was around..he thought that Honey was girl and try hitting on him."

"What happened?"

"Honey kicked him out and I told him to leave us alone, which he has..."

"Until I came along and probably started it all over again." Levy said looking down.

"It's not you're fault..you were protecting Faith."

"Yea, a protector who frozen the boy touched her..." she tried hiding the tears.

Mori pulled her into a hug again, and gently rubbed her back. He tried hiding his blush, but he wanted the said girl to feel safe.

"You must think I'm a crybaby, the truth is that I haven't cry like this before...I'm suppose to be the rock for myself and Faith."

"I don't think that..." he whispered kissing her head.

"Than what do you think of me?"

Mori turned red that the roses in the garden seemed to pale in comparison.

"Mori are you okay?" She said his name and redder his face became redder.

"Levy, Mori." the two looked to see that Honey and Faith coming over.

"Takashi it's time for us to go." stated Honey.

"Okay, see you later Levy."

"Yea."

Unknown to the two behind the said rosebush was three pairs of eyes. The color of brown and two grays. They nodded to each other, and then the two went to main hall so their sons wouldn't worry while William went to living room to wait on his daughters. The goal of getting Mori and Levy together was put into motion.

End


	4. Chapter 4

**The water park of terror **

**(okay I might being using the idea from episode 7, because I think it's the funniest) **

"Why are we here again?" asked Levy as she stood beside Haruhi who had the same thought.

"We're here because we need a vacation." replied Tamaki.

"Oh, this is why you French lost against us in wars, you're too much relaxed."

"Well, at least we aren't spoil sports..."

Levy then attacked the said Frenchman and kicked him to one of the trees that were in the park. Haruhi smiled and gave the said girl a high five. Levy nodded and went to look at Faith to find her missing.

"Please tell me she's not lost again..."

"Don't worry Lev-chan." Hikaru said as he walked over to the girls.

"Yea, don't worry she's just getting on her swimsuit." Kaoru replied as he smiled at the two.

"Haruhi, I'll hold them off you run and save Faith." Levy said as she pushed the younger girl away.

"To late." stated Hikaru as he grabbed Haruhi and then Kaoru caught Levy.

"Let me go."

"Nope, you're going to wear a swimsuit Levy or do you want me to call Aunt Rachel?" Asked Kaoru.

"Okay, but using a persons mother as leverage is a lowly person."

"Says the girl who uses Faith as a escape when you need to have time read."  
"I hate you both."

"And we love you too." the twins replied together.

They made it to a hut where twin maids were smiling looking at the two girls. Levy cursed and tried to get away again. It proved worthless because of the amount of weight both twins on her body. She was thrown in with Haruhi, while the two waited.

(With Faith, and the others)

"You look cute Honey-chan." Faith said looking at the bunny swim trunks he was in.

"You look cute too Fai-chan." Honey replied.

Faith was wearing a bikini, it was pink with white highlights with a design of a daisy on it.

She smiled at Mori who was watching the two. He smiled a little, and then looked at Tamaki. The said boy was pacing waiting on Haruhi. He didn't have to weight long because they could hear the voice of both twins as they announced to the whole world.

"Here comes two lovey girls..."

"I'm going to get you both back for this."

"I going to have agree with Levy this time."

The twins started to run and hid behind a tree, which left both Tamaki and Mori out in the open.

Tamaki was happy to see Haruhi. Who just rolled her eyes, and walked to the other three. Levy did that also but not without tripping Tamaki.

Haruhi and a pull over on thanks Levy who had deiced to make sure she didn't show that much. Levy deiced to also but Mori couldn't care because of what her cover up was. It was just a a little skirt over a one piece blue swimsuit.

"Lev, why are you wearing that aren't you and Haruhi going to swim?"

"Na." Haruhi stated as she was taken away by Tamaki and the twins.

"I'm not even going over there,do mind if I sit here master..."

"Call me Mori." Mori replied before he nodded.

Levy smiled and sat down on one of the long chairs and got out Lord of the Rings the Fellowship of the Ring. Levy smiled and started to read, unknowing that Mori was watching her. Mori was trying to find words to talk to the girl beside him.

"Faith don't go to the deep end okay." Levy said not looking from the book.

"You're no fun Lev."

"Yea, and I don't think jumping in and losing my place is fun."

"Hum."

"Yea, I love you too."

Mori could see the little smile on the girl's face, he couldn't help but smile himself. He looked at the two younger seniors. His eyes only leaving them for a second or two to look at the beauty beside him. He was about to say something to her when Honey came over and tugged his arm.

" Takashi swim with me and Levy." stated Honey as he pulled the bigger boy with him.

He heard a giggle and looked to see that Levy was smiling at his predicament. He couldn't help but nod and head to where Faith was waiting for him.

_ He used often to say there was only one Road; that it was like a great river: it's springs were at every doorstep and every path was it's tributary. "It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out of your door," he used to say. "You step into the Road, and if you don't keep your feet, there is no telling where you might be swept off to."_

Levy read from the book, she smiled she loved this quote. To her it meant that where ever you start might start a adventure. That you might get swept into something that might be just around the bend and you might start getting ready for it...

Levy didn't know what caused her to look up from her book. She felt that something was wrong, then she saw that Tamaki hit a carving but she didn't care, what did was the now large wave going to get both Honey and Faith.

Mori was taking a break from swimming with Honey and Faith. He got a drink and was going to head over to where Levy was when he saw the said get up and run to the pool. He then saw the big wave that came up. He started running also hoping to get there before something happened.

Levy pushed both Honey and Faith out of the way but the water over took her. Faith and Honey were on dry ground, they both looked to see the water take Levy. They were going to go after her when the saw that Mori jumped in after her.

X

_ This is how I die, well at least Faith and Honey are safe. I wish I had a little longer...I wish that I had found love...I guess we can't have everything. _

_What is this, my chest is burning..what's this on my lips...lips? Someone kissing me? Who? Wake up already! _

Levy started to cough, and felt the pressure on her chest leave her and help her into a sitting position. After getting rid of the water, she looked at her savior.

"Mori..."  
The boy didn't say anything but pulled her into a tight hug. Levy hugged him back because she was relived. Then she heard something she had never heard from the boy before. He was sniffling, was Mori..the strong and quite man was crying? She pulled away to see tears in his eyes.

"Master Moriniozuka why are you crying?"

"Because I almost lost you."

"What? I'm right here...oh dear you mean...oh..."  
"You weren't breathing..I thought, I though..."

"Hush it's okay Mori, I'm not gone...I'm right here."

"I know, please stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere..."  
"I mean forever."  
"What?"

Mori lent down and kissed her, Levy blinked a little. Mori, Takashi Moriniozuka was kissing her. She closed her eyes and kissed back, then he pulled away.

"I'm sorry."

_For what I liked it bloody heck don't stop. _

"For what?"

"I shouldn't of kissed you like that...I'm not good with words, and actions like that are uncalled for."

_He's such a gentleman but it's a little bit uncalled for now. _

"I wouldn't say that, I mean I liked it too."

"Levy I love you."

"What you can't I'm clumsy asked Faith, I have a temper, my laugh is horrid and I'm not girly...and …."

"You're cute, and wonderful, I love the way you smile when you think no one is looking, I love the way you treat your sister and I love the way you care for others. I love you for weird ways, I love you for you." he looked into her eyes.

_Bloody, bloody, he really does love me...oh my gods...I'm dead, I've died and gone to heaven..oh dear..._

Before the two could say anything more the rest of the host club came up to the two. Faith and Honey both rushed to their family members. They were comforted by both and then they started to go back to the entrance. Levy walked with Mori and then she whispered into his ear.

"I love you too."

end.


	5. Chapter 5

**First date **

Levy was sitting in her room, she was looking in the mirror. She was busy looking at her reflection, she didn't notice the two pairs of footsteps behind her. She did when she saw the green eyes of her mother and the gray eyes of her little sister.

"Ya, now that sitting here is going to get you ready for your big date?" Rachel said as she tap Levy on the shoulder.

"I know...but..."

"Lev what's the matter it's just a date with Mori, I thought you love him?" Faith asked as she looked at her sister.

"Faith, honey why don't you go wait with you're father I need to talk to you're sister."

"Okay, see you later." with that she left.

"Alright she's gone now whats the problem?"

"I don't know..I love Mori so much...but I afraid that something will happen, you know I'm not like Faith I don't have any cuteness mum..."

"Levy Marian Lunar stop with is comparing with Faith."

"But every one else does even you and dad."

"I know, we try not to but, do you think that Mori wants you because you're like your sister?"

"No."

"Then don't worry he loves you, to tell you the truth you're too much like your father."

"What?"

"I remember when we had our first date, he was so busy trying to make sure everything was okay for me, he try hiding himself because he didn't want to embarrass us. I had to tell him straight out to be himself and the date went wonderful after that."  
"Thanks mum." Levy replied hugging her mom.

"Now about what you're wearing..."

"Mum."

"Alright, I'm sorry but let me help a little."

**The living room **

"Daddy why are you cleaning you're sword?" asked Faith looking at the said man.

That was right William was sitting in his chair holding a sword. He was cleaning it but he was eying the door. He replied to Faith in a fatherly manner.

"I'm cleaning this princess because I don't have a gun."

"I still don't get it, Mom why is daddy cleaning a sword because he doesn't have a gun?"

"Will, really he's the son of one of you're old friends." Rachel said as she came down the stairs.

"I know, that's why I doing this, if the ways were reversed I would be giving Levy a long talk about how to treat a lady, and he would probably cleaning one of his many swords."

"Really, Levy is a smart girl and Mori is a good boy."

"I wonder if you be singing the same tune if Faith was getting ready for the date."

"I still have the shotgun that daddy gave me when the twins were born."

"Dad really?" came a voice from the stairs.

All three eyes went to the girl on the stairs. Levy had her hair loose and had two bobby pins to keep the bangs out of her eyes. She wore a blue t-shirt and blue jeans and wore sneakers. She was rolling her gray eyes seeing the gray steel of her father's sword.

"Yes, anyone who tries to date my poppet has to go through me."

"Dad, please I'm sure that grandpa didn't act like this when you went out with mum."

"Yes, he had a gun pointed at my face telling me 'You treat my little girl right or you're going back to where you come from in a little pine box ya here.' so I'm just expressing my fraternal right of protecting my offspring from any male that comes near." was reply.

Levy just rolled her eyes and then walked to sit with Faith. Faith deiced that her sister might need a little look over so she did and deemed her ready. It was only a few minutes later when the door opened to show the figure of Mori. All Lunars saw the smile that the eldest child had and she jump up to meet the said boy.

"Hey." Levy said.

"Hey, you look good."

"You do too." Levy wasn't lying Mori did look good in his black slacks and white shirt and black vest.

"Mori, I would like to have a few words." William said his eyes narrowed.

"Yes sir."

"You'll treat my daughter right."

"Yes sir."

"You'll not touch her in way defying way."

"Yes sir."

"Dad." Levy said as she started to blush.

"And you'll make sure that she stays safe."

"With my life sir."

"Very well, and you'll back by 9:30 sharp."

"Yes sir."

"May we go now?"

"Yes you may."

With that the two headed out the door. Not knowing that William had his phone ready and dialed a number.

"There headed out." and he hanged up and walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his coat.

"Love, I'm heading out."  
"Make sure that Levy or Mori doesn't see you or Akira." was the reply.

**(With the couple) **

Levy held Mori's hand as the walked down the main street. There was a fair going on and Mori dieced to take Levy to see it. He couldn't help but smile seeing the wonder in her eyes as she saw the stalls of games or food.

"Where do you want to go?"

"There's a shooting game can we do it?"

"Sure."

They headed toward the said stall. It was a simple game that you only had to shoot down a duck that was going around. Levy and Mori both got a toy gun and started to shoot. To the suprise of the vender he had to give both of prizes because they hit the duck in the center.

Levy gave Mori a little bear that she had chosen for him, while he gave Levy a wolf. The then walked away. They didn't notice the two figures keeping eyes on them.

"They seem very intune with each other." Akira said as he looked over at his friend.

"Yes, Levy does look happy. I'm glad." William nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Yes, I'm glad that Takashi has found someone he can be happy with."

"If we don't move now we'll lose them."

"Right."

**Back to the couple **

"Levy are you alright?" Mori asked as Levy looked behind her.

"I don't know but I have the feeling of being watched."

"Hum." Mori put his arm around Levy.

"What?!"

"If anyone watching us, then they'll know you're mine." stated Mori.

"Oh." Levy replied turning red as one of her dad's roses.

Then Levy leaned into the embrace and walked with Mori. She then stopped and pointed to a vendor of sweets. She then said to Mori.

"Why not get somthing for Mitsukuni, and Faith?"

"I suppose we can I think I see Mitsukuni's favorite treat, what about Faith's?"

"If its sweet she'll eat it."

Mori laughed at that and then saw that Levy was smiling also.

"Were suckers for them aren't we?"

"Yes, but would we have it another way?"

"Nope."

That's when Mori put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. Levy didn't know why he did this but Mori's eyes were on the figure that was comming toward them. When she heard the voice she knew why.

"Hello there, Moriniozuka and Mrs. Lunar you look good." Rin gave a smile.

"What are you doing here Rin?"

"I'm enjoying the fair the same as you two, and I was hoping a to see some beauties here."

Levy felt his eyes on her, she didn't like it, also she didn't like that she was shaking. Then she heard a growl comming from Mori.

"Leave."

"Who's going to make me, you Moriniozuka, if you did that then I can't promise that Mrs. Lunar will be safe."

"Mori, let's just go." Levy whispered.

Mori tightened his hold around Levy, and gave the said boy a death glare. When Mori tried walking the other way Rin stood in front of the two. He had smirk he wasn't going to let the two go.

"Oi, you little twit." Levy looked up to see her dad and Mori's father walking toward them.

"What you want old man, we're talking here."

"What you doing young man is called harassment." Akira replied giving his son a suporting look.

"How all I am doing is playing with them..."

"THREATING MY DAUGHTER ISN'T PLAYING YOU BLOODY FOOL." William said as he started to go after the boy.

Rin then ran away from the crazy English man. Leaving the fathers with their children. When William turned around he was engulfed with a hug while Akira was given a shoulder hug from his son.

William just hushed Levy giving her comfort. He started humming, and then Levy look up at him questioningly.

"Were you humming God save the Queen?"

"Maybe, are you alright poppet?"

"Yea, dad thanks..but you didn't need to watch us, but thanks anyway."

"Watch, I just walking with Akira he want to talk to me about something."

"Dad Mori and I knew you two were watching us when we left our home."

"Uh...well do you want to know what we have spoken about?"

"What?"

"We have deiced that you two have the same traits that you'll be good for each other." started Akira.

"That you two should be married."

This caused both teens to blush it was true that both were in their senior year. Levy couldn't help thinking about Mori in a suit and Mori couldn't help think of Levy in a white dress. The looked at each other and then at their fathers who were waiting for their answer.

"You're biting the bullet dad, the one you picked is the one I love."

"I agree."

"So you two will get married, after school out." stated William.

"Yes, and we forgive you for watching us." The two men just blushed.

End


End file.
